


Supernatural?

by BunniePop24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Good Friend, Castiel is protective of Dean, Dean is Loved, Dean is So Done, Dean is a Softie, F/F, Gabriel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Jo Harvelle Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Sam is done, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, dean is proctective of his friends, everyone is protective of simon, everyone loves simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniePop24/pseuds/BunniePop24
Summary: “What the hell just happened?”“The hell happened the last thing i remember was falling asleep on theCouch.”“Who are they and why do they look so familiar?”“And i really need to stop talking to myself before I start to think im crazierthan I already am.”“Well this is how it started.”~~~~~Also:I do not own any of the supernatural characters





	1. I can explain

**Author's Note:**

> I Change the chapter around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kamilah was so caught up in trying to figure out what was going on that she didn't realize the car stopped and the two men in the front were looking at her.Kamilah opened her mouth.
> 
> “Ummmmmm, hey guys what's up.”kamilah asked looking at both men and then smiled. “Look I can explain or at least try to.”
> 
> The short one looked at her then said 
> 
> “We shoot first talk later” then pulled out a gun, he hesitated before saying  
> “If you can explain do it before i start shooting. "even though he all know it was an empty promise. 
> 
> “Well this is how it started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things

It was summer time which means that kids would be bugging their parents about parties, the beach, fairs,parks, carnivals and friends they can’t wait to see but that wasn’t the case with this girl ,she may of had friend but this is the summer that this fifteen year old could relax and spend time with her sisters or so she thought.

“Alayna come watch tv with me” says a brown skinned girl  
“I ain't moving.” replied Alayna  
“Please come watch tv with me.” replied the brown skinned girl  
“Kamilah no I wanna relax it’s hot.” Alayna said  
“You are light skinned I am darker than you can you talk about being hot,and maybe if you got out that hot ass room you wouldn't be hot.” repiled Kamilah  
“Alayna get out that hot ass room and get in the AC in the living room and get Zz out her room” their mother yelled from her bedroom

 

Groaning Alayna grabbed her phone and her blankets and walked into the living room sitting on the couch and pulling her legs up.  
“I don;t understand why I have to watch tv with you, you pain.” Alanya said

“1.Because i want to spend time with you and you've only watch one episode watched this before . 2. Rude. 3.suck you your already here.” Kamilah replied while going to her other sisters room  
“Mommy she’s still sleeping.”Kamilah yelled walking back to the the light brown couch.  
“The hell,how can she sleep in this heat.” Her mom said  
Kamilah just shrugged and turned in the tv  
“ whatever, what are we watching.”  
“We are going to watch Supernatural because dean just cracks me up.” 

With at said the two girl played from the very beginning of the tv series, They laughed at some of the meet ups that the characters had cried when someone died. Alayna and Kamilah made it to season 7 when Kamilah looked over and realized that Alayna had fallen asleep so she paused the tv on an episode and layed down on the other couch and closed her eyes.  
When Kamilah opened her eyes everything was on fire most importantly when she looked up her sister was staring at her as she went up into flames, Kam got up and ran around the house until got to her mom and dad's room they were up in flames,Kam felt numb she couldn't feel anything she collapsed to the floor and looked at the ceiling waiting until the smoke would fill her lungs,with her eyes cracked open she could see someone leaning over her they got closer to her see could see his yellow eyes before she could do anything he blinked and in the place of the man with yellow eyes was an angel.Kam Passed out with a name on her lips.... "castiel" 

 

(In kamilahs dream)  
Kamilah opened her eyes to see she was outside and it was night time,when she stood up she noticed two people walking around upstairs she knew she shouldn’t go upstairs but something was telling her to go.When kam Walked through the door she looked around there were pictures on the walls of a woman and men with about a for year old and a baby , kam walked up the stair to here a baby crying and the woman from the picture to walk into the room but, all hell broke loose when kam blinked her eyes, the house was orange with flames and the mn and the two boys were running down the stairs without the woman, kam ran up stairs to see the woman burning on the ceiling, kam turn to run but was met face to face with a man but there was something wrong with this man’s eyes the were yellow. 

 

The next time kamilah she was moving so she opened her eyes and realized something very important she was moving and was no longer on her mom's couches ,so she you looked around her surrounding  
“The hell happened the last thing i remember was falling asleep on the couch.” Kamilah whispered to herself.  
“Who are they and why do they look so familiar?” kamilah asked herself  
then realization hit.  
‘Thier Sam and Dean Winchester and i’m in the supernatural universe.just great.’ Kamilah thought to herself.  
“And i really need to stop talking to myself before I start to think im crazier than I already am.”kamilah said a little to loud

 

Kamilah was so caught up in trying to figure out what was going on that she didn't realize the car stopped and the two men in the front were looking at her.Kamilah outed her mouth.  
“Ummmmmm, hey guys whats up.”kamilah asked looking at both men and then smiled. “Look I can explain or at least try to.”  
The short one looked at her then said  
“We shoot first talk later” then pulled out a gun, he hesitated before saying  
“If you can explain do it before i start shooting.”even though he all know it was an empty promise.  
“Well this is how it started.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its okay babies the meanie didn’t mean it, just follow mommy and you'll be okay kam said in a baby voice the dogs and took the whines as a sign
> 
>  
> 
> “All right let's go meet Johnny- I mean Bobby.”kam said as the car started 
> 
> Little dose kam know that this is going to be one hell of a ride.

“Well this how it started..” Kamilah started saying before being cut off  
“How what started?” Dean interrupted   
“What the hell, shut up i'm talking! Damn!”Kamilah yelled at Dean before continuing her story.  
“Me and my sister were watching super- this TV show when she fell asleep and soon i got sleepy to and I fell asleep to and when I woke up everything was on fire and her along with the rest of my family were burning on the ceiling and a guy with yellow eyes was standing over me then when i woke up again I was in the back of your 1967 black Chevy Impala, 327, 4-barrel, V8 engine, automatic, 4-dr, Hardtop and now we’re having this conversation.” kamilah finished with an dead tone.  
Dean stood there not knowing what to say so he just leaned back on the impala with a impressed look on his face while sam stood there trying the make sense of Kamilah’s explanation.  
“Wait so you fell asleep and you somehow ended up in the back of the car without any idea of how well are you okay your whole family is dead?”Asked Sam   
“Yea keep up uhhh…what's your name again?”kamilah asked looking between both of them  
“Im sorry I remember throwing names.”dean said from the hood of the impala and Kamilah can't remember him ever seeing him move but she did not like his attitude .  
“ And i’m sorry but i don’t remember throwing shade but I seem to be catching some,listen squirrel im not in the mood i just watched my whole family burn and w=right now im not afraid to let it happen to up.” kamilah said looking directly at dean with a fire in her eyes but, before Dean could shoot anything back at Kamilah Sam cut in “Would you too cut it out that's dean and im Sam.” shot looking at Kamilah and Dean.  
“Anyway my friends call me Milah but, you can call me Kam.” said looking at the both Sam and Dean.  
Sam and Dean sat there looking at Kamilah for a hot minute before sam pulled Dean and started whispering to Dean.  
“What are we going to do with her?” Sam asked looking back at Kam while she just looked around into the vast woods surrounding them.  
“I don’t know man,what are we going to do with a kid?” Dean asked looking back at where sam was looking  
“We could just take her to bobby and figure out what to do with her and her time travel problem.”Sam suggested   
“Ok its settled we take her to bobby but-” Dean was cut off by looking behind him and seeing kam vanished.  
“Where the hell did she go?” dean aske running to the car and looking inside. “She’s not in here.” he said leaning back.  
“wait - wait dean are those tracts,lets go.” Sam said before pulling out his gun and walking into the dense woods.  
When the boys made it to the woods they followed the tracts that seemed to be leading them farther into the thick brush until the got to a small clearing where kam sat petting the air they pause and look at each other.  
“ kam what are you doing?” asked sam slowly walking over to her.  
“I'm petting puppies.” said kam smashing her face as if she was leaning into glass.  
Dean walks around the other side to see what kam was leaning on when he stopped dead in his tracts because unlike glass she didn’t have a reflection shining through almost as if something was blocking her.  
“Kam what the hell are you leaning on?” asked dean taking slow steps towards kam   
“ I told you im petting puppies.” kam said with a duh tone  
“What-” dean started to say but before he could finish he heard what sounded like pacing on the forest floor.  
“Theses are my babies there are five of them in total, the one im hugging is Eboni because she reminds me of my dog back home, the big bitch behind me is boi-boi he likes to drool and it reminds me of my aunts old dog may he rest in peace, the one next to him is Zoe because she's so playful look at what she did to my jeans they look like ripped jeans now, the one walking around you guys is Babie but i would watch out she's a little vicious but is also the smallest, and last but not least the third biggest one is sweetness even though there there's not sweet about her but she's loud she reminds me of my bird may she rest in peace also.” kam finish strong with looking around her  
Sam and dean looked at each other before saying in unison “your not keeping them.”  
“Says who” replied kam   
“Says us.” dean says walking away  
“No guys you don’t understand i literally can't leave them they'll just follow me.”kam said looking at all five dogs.  
“Look i can’t see them so i'm not messing with them.” dean said   
“Do you even know what they are?” aksed sam with a hint of attitude.  
“No sam I don't know what they are and I don't like your tude.”Kam said as she started walking having the dogs follow her.  
“Where are you going?”asked dean walking out of the woods  
“Well you said something about meeting this bobby person so let's go.” kam said still walking.  
“Yeah but you were pretty far in the woods to hear that” sam said  
“Maye she has super hearing.” dean whispered while getting in the car.  
“I heard that.” Kam yelled   
“ And your mutts arunt getting in my car.” dean said hopping into the driver's seat.  
“Its okay babies the meanie didn’t mean it,just follow mommy and you'll be okay kam said in a baby voice the dogs and took the whines as a sign

“All right let's go meet Johnny- I mean Bobby.”kam said as the car started   
Little diose kam know that this is going to be one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo kammy found some babies and she finally gets to meet Bobby


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ain't gon' to state no color but her front teeth crowned with gold
> 
> I ain't gon' to state no color but her front teeth is crowned with gold
> 
> She got a mortgage on my body, now, layin' on my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you already read the this chapter then I updated to match the next chapter.

“So this bobby guy, how do you guys know him?” Kam asked from the back seat looking out the window.

“Family friend.” dean said looking in the rearview mirror giving a short answer.

“That’s it no exciting story of you guys met him or anything, just family friend?” kam replied looking back from out the window to dean.

“Stop talking.” dean said turning on the radio.

“Okay geez.” kam muttered listening to the music.

The three drove down the empty road in silence just listening to radio while sam looked out the window Kam realized how bored she really was while looking out the window, Kam was brought out of her thoughts by Dean changing the tape, finally a song she knew she started sing along beautifully to “traveling riverside blues” by Led zeppelin 

 

If your man get personal, want to have your fun

 

If your man get personal, want to have your fun

 

Best come on back to Friar's Point, mama, barrelhouse all night long

I got women's in Vicksburg, clean on into Tennessee

 

I got women's in Vicksburg, clean on into Tennessee

But my Friar's Point rider, now, hops all over me

 

Kam was so into the song she hadn't realized that Sam and Dean were both looking at her as she kept singing along.

 

I ain't gon' to state no color but her front teeth crowned with gold

I ain't gon' to state no color but her front teeth is crowned with gold

She got a mortgage on my body, now, layin' on my soul

 

Lord, I'm goin' to Rosedale, gon' take my rider by my side

Lord, I'm goin' to Rosedale, gon' take my rider by my side

We can still barrelhouse baby, on the riverside

 

Now you can squeeze my lemon 'til the juice run down my

 

'Til the juice runs down my leg, baby, you know what I'm talkin' about

You can squeeze my lemon 'til the juice run down my leg

That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, now

But I'm goin' back to Friar's Point, if I be rockin to my head

 

Kam sang until the song ended and she still didn't look at Sam or dean she stared out the window watching the green trees pass by, while Dean turned down the music and said something Kam didn't quite hear.

“What did you say, I'm sorry I didn't hear you.” Kam says as she looks up from up the window to the rearveiw mirror to look at dean.

“I said where did you learn that song and what do you know about it?” Dean replied looking back at her before back to the road again

“1) Led zeppelin album was a hit in US 1969 with the song “Whole Lotta love.(2)The song reached #4 on charts.(3) had amazing people in the group like jimmy page who did the guitar work and Robert Plant the signature rock vocals.(4) Sadly they broke up in the 1980s because their drummer John Bonham died and plant said bye to his group and hello solo career.That's all i know so far me and my friends back home use to listen to them but we stopped for some reason. 

 

Dean nodded slowly to what Kam was saying keeping his eyes on the road.Sam hadn’t said anything since the ride started so kam noticed.

“Hey Sam, did you ever go to college? And if you did when?"”kam asked looking at him in wonder 

“Yeah I did but i left. Only a year ago "Sam replied looking back at Kam with a sad smile while dean looked at him with what kam couldn’t place.Kam was going to ask why when they pulled up to a gnuckyard with a house right in the middle of it.Kam was brought out of her thoughts once again when her door opened.

“Okay, come on get out.” dean said as he held the door open and shut when she got out.

“So the this is the bobby guys house, it's beautiful.”Kam said walking up the steps about to knock when dean spoke.

“Okay Bobby doesn't know we’re bringing her, so just act natural.” dead said looking at Sam then Kam.

“Wait you mean to tell me that you didn’t tell bobby we’re bring a child that he need to address.” sam said yelling at this point shortly after they all started fighting. They were so distracted by fighting with each other they didn’t hear the door open or saw that bobby was watching all of this, then Kam finally decided enough was enough.

“OH MY GOD, SHUT UP LIKE REALLY BEFORE HE HEARS YOU GUYS FIGHTING” Kam yells before lower her voice before saying louder than needed “I’m surrounded by idjits.” while looking at the older men.

And was shocked to see the look on their face, They were looking behind her at someone she turns around to see who she is guessing is Bobby.

“Hey Bobby, how's it going. Dean says nervously because he's the only one to speak.

Bobby just looks at all of them without saying a word when Kam speaks.

“Hi Mr., I Kamilah but you can call me kam.” said holding out her hand to shake his. Bobby looks at her without doing anything and smiles before saying.

“Nice to meet ya kid names bobby. "Shaking her hand and stepping aside to let them in.

Kam waited to walk in the house to see if she could see her babies from here but she couldn’t so she shook her head and walked inside smiling at Bobby as she went.

“Well at least Bobby likes her.”sam muttered to dean before walking in the house and shutting the door unaware of someone's “little” babies lurking


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even in her sleep she gets us in trouble." Dean said walking out the door Sam following behind dean.
> 
> “At least we’ll get more answers." Sam said while they made it down stairs out of hearing.

“So that was my experience with time travel.” Kam said explaining her story all over again.

“What we are dealing with is a Kitsune.”Bobby said looking around the small round table at the three.

“A Kitsune,what the hell is that.” Dean asked 

“I heard of those, I'm pretty sure they are Japanese folklore known as intelligent and magical beings. The Kitsune changes with age, Wisdom and experience and can change into human form and are tricksters. They rather take the shape of a beautiful woman or a young girl even an elderly man.Also in the Japanese folklore Kitsune have nine tails they have a strong hatred for dogs.In our regions Kitsunes can mess with time and drive people mad.”Kam finished looking at all of them. Bobby, Sam and Dean looked at her.

“What I get bored and you can’t give laptops to teenagers during the summer we search up some weird shit.”Kam replied putting her head down on the table.

“Well she's right in our case, we have to stop it before it kills someone." Bobby said looking at all of the before getting up and walking out of the library.

“Hey you okay.” Sam asked causing Kam to look and and Dean turn to them

“I’m fine just a lot to process, you know.”Kam replied putting her head back on the table.

Sam looked at her for a little while longer before turning to Dean and saying “Dean can I talk to you for a minute.”

“Yeah come on.” Dean replied walking towards the front door where He and Sam walked out and shut the door behind them.

“What are we going to do with a fifteen year old?" asked Sam

“We already had this conversation and just like before I still don’t know she could get hurt because if we get hurt on a daily basis i can’t imagine what's gonna happen with her, and what if we cant send her back home.” Dean Replied looking a little distressed.

“You know what we cant think like that, we’re hunters we can get her home in one piece all we have to do is find this kitsune. Know lets go inside and see if Bobby found anything." Sam said walking back to house and through the front door followed by Dean.

When they got in the house the first that they noticed is that Kam was now longer sitting at the table with her head down, in fact she wasn’t even in the Library anymore. While walking through the house they found Bobby in the kitchen drinking.

Sam leaned in the doorway as while Dean grabbed a cup of whatever Bobby was drinking. Thinking sam sat there while Bobby and Dean talked he had been thinking it had been so long since he and Dean had really stopped by Bobby’s with them being on the road hunting and all and how know hey looked like a family. Sam took the time to admire the scene in front of him and kitchen, it was like any other other kitchen it was just the setup, there is a table on the left when you walk in and next to that a few feet away a stove is connected to counters and on the end is the fridge that is met by a wall. Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by Dean calling his name.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked looking at Sam.

“Yeah i’m fine and its Sam.” Sam replied. Sam remember what he was going to ask when they walked into the kitchen.

“Hey do you know where Kam went?" Sam asked looking at the both of them.

“Yeah ,I brought her upstairs because you idjits were outside talking." Bobby said interrupting his conversation with Dean. Sam turned to walk up the stairs.

“Hey Sam wait up we’ll come to.” Dean said walking to the stairs followed by Bobby. They all walked upstairs in silence until bobby spoke.

“Last door on the left." bobby said from the back of the group. Sam walks over to the door and opens it. 

When the men get to the room, it's just a small room with a bed in the middle a dresser in the corner and a window between the bed and the dresser. The first thing they notice that window is broken, there is glass scattered on the floor and on the window seal there are claw marks running down it, they look over to the bed and see that Kam is cuddled up with something, something big and there’s more than one dip in the bed almost like multiple heavy objects sat on the bed.

“I know she didn’t.” Dean said with his shoulders going slack.

“Dean, I think she did.” Sam replied looking at Dean.

“How did she get them in without us hearing, we would of her the window break." Dean said.

“What are you idjits talking about?" Bobby asks looking at Sam and Dean then back to the bed.

“When we first met Kam she appeared in the back of the car so we went to talk about and when we turned around she wasn’t there any more so we followed her foot prints and we found her in a clearing petting invisible dogs, we also think they followed us here and now all 5 of them are in the bed or at least trying to be.” Sam answered bobby.

“Eboni,Boi-boi,Babi,Zoe and sweetness. Their names." Dean said like it was obvious while Bobby just shook his head.

“We need to talk, all of us." Bobby said while walking out the room. Sam walked over to wake Kam when Bobby voice stopped him.

“Boy when she wakes up and that's not a smart idea to wake her." Bobby said from the doorway.

“Why?" Sam asked.

“Because from what you idjits described your dealing with Hellhounds.”Bobby said before walking out the room and down the stairs.

“Even in her sleep she gets us in trouble." Dean said walking out the door Sam following behind dean.

“At least we’ll get more answers." Sam said while they made it down stairs out of hearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god!Bobby you scared the shit out of me.” Kam said putting the picture down and stepping away,but not looking away from the picture.  
> “Is that your wife?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “She's beautiful.”  
> “I know.”  
> “What happened to her?”

When down stairs Dean asked the question Sam had wanted to since Bobby brought up the whole HellHound thing.  
“What the hell is she doing with HellHounds?”  
“your guess is as good as mine.” Sam said shrugging  
“Bobby any ideas?” sam and dean turned towards bobby  
“we'll have to see over the days, analyze her.”he said turning to the boys then to the staircase  
“Wait,what are we going to do about the hellhounds upstairs because it's not like she could move them.”Sam said while Bobby just shook his head and put his hands up walking out of the room and up the stairs.  
“so you don’t have an idea?”Dean yelled up the stairs, turning to look at Sam Dean shrugged.  
“wanna look for some cases?” said dean looking at Sam  
“sure.”Sam said with a shrug.

They both got up and walked into the library.

(Time skip cause i'm lazy)

When Kam woke up the sun was setting and she realized she was no longer sitting in chair but in a bed with soft blue sheets and her babies were gone,she got out of bed and looked out the window to see the car gone instead of panicking she walked down the stairs and into the library.  
She started walking around looking at the shelfs filled with books from dictionaries to some other stuff,She got to a dresser and saw it was plain as day there was nothing on it at all when she noticed the draw slightly opened, she walked over and opened it, inside was a picture frame and in the frame was bobby but, not normal bobby he looked happier and at peace next to him was a beautiful woman with blond hair, pretty blue eyes and a smile that could light up the room if everyone was sad.It made her wonder what happened to her.  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to go through other people's stuff?”  
The question caught Kam off guard she turned around with a yell.

“Oh my god!Bobby you scared the shit out of me.” Kam said putting the picture down and stepping away,but not looking away from the picture.  
“Is that your wife?”  
“Yes.”  
“She's beautiful.”  
“I know.”  
“What happened to her?”  
With a sigh bobby sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands and leaned forward with elbows on the table.  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Kam said as she started to walked towards the stairs.  
“Sit kid.”  
“what ?”  
“I said sit”  
“Ok.”Kam said walking over to a chair next to Bobby  
“Karen she was unlike anything i have ever come across,she was sweet but had some kick to her I knew id marry her and that's what we did.”Bobby said looking at Kam.  
“Can I tell you a secret?”Kam asked turning in her chair to look at Bobby.  
Bobby looked to be contemplating it before saying “sure  
“Im crazy and I know its not idle but I feel things i shouldn't and know i feel bad because i can feel the pain it brings you to and i still asked and-”Kam couldn't finish what she was saying because she started full on sobbing but calmed down enough to finish her sentence “and I can feel the pain and it hurts and- and”  
Kam started to sway in her chair to feel sick and hot so she stood up feeling the bones in her body crack and ran outside with bobby following behind her,crumbling to the floor screaming in pain kam arched of the floor let out an mosterish roar and that's when Kam passed out.  
When Kam woke it was still dark and lets just say she doesn't look like she used to.

The first thing Kam noticed was she had big sleek Black paws,she looked around and realized she was in what she thought was a barn ,she let out a whimper as bobby walked into the barn with something behind his back,he stopped for a moment before walking over and patted her on the head before speaking.  
“Look kid I know you're scared but i want you to look at yourself.”Bobby said before pulling out a mirror and placing it to lean on a crate facing in toward Kam,wolf she was a big wolf she stood up only to realize she towered over bobby,7 foot tall wolf, she had to give it to herself her fur was beautiful it was wavy with black fur down her back and her paws were as dark as the night sky.Kam stood up with a huff she toward over Bobby, she nudge him with her head and whined.  
“Okay okay,You want answers uh,well come on kid.”Bobby said opening the barn door,Kam hesitated and bobby noticed.  
“Don't worry the boys won't be home until the morning,come on.”bobby said having her walk in front of him,as she trotted along she felt this feeling from bobby ‘sadness’,she stopped walking and turned to bobby and licked his face as if to say ‘i’m sorry’.  
“Yeah whatever, come on.”  
When they got in the house booby grabed a bunch of books of the self and went to the library the took a seat,kam walked over and laid on on the floor next to bobby with her head on his lap.  
“Hey kid get off.”Bobby said not looking down at her when he realized she was asleep he reach his hand down and started stroking her head,kam opened her eyes for a second to look at him before closing them again.

 

When kam woke up she opened her eyes slowly and saw bobby running around she lifted her head only to realize she still a wolf and she can hear the boys walking up to the door and jumped up.  
“Come on,out the back door and stay there.”Bobby said opening the door as Kam ran out the door into the almost fully lit backyard,the front door then opened and Sam and Dean walked in.  
“Another hunt gone greatish.”Dean said taking a seat on the couch.  
“Wheres kam”Sam asked looking around the house.  
“She's upstairs sleeping.” bobby replied  
“I going to go wake her up.”Sam said walking towards the stairs  
“No”Bobby yelled making sam and dean look at him before sam could ask why they heard a crash outside sam and dean pulled their guns,walking outside looking around corners making sure nobody was outside they saw Kam in her wolf form looking at them with her long wavey tail wagging and head down.  
“What the Hell.”Dean said cocking his gun.  
“Well i guess it's time to explain.”Bobby said  
A yip form Kam let bobby know she agreed.  
“Well here goes nothing…..”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me if they're okay.”  
> “You have to stay still.”  
> “Are they even alive?Dean,Kam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I got my information  
> https://norse-mythology.org/skoll-hati/

“Well coming from mythology you are Hati ”Bobby explained looking at the boys .  
“She is who?”Dean asked   
“Hati, Also translation to “One Who Hates” there are two wolves who are only mentioned to be pursuing Sol and Mani, the sun and moon, Only bad part is she needs Skoll her brother.”bobby said looking over to the corner where kam sat licking her huge paw in slow motions.  
“So…. that doesn't explain why the hell she was talking to hellhounds and how does she change back?’” Sam said from his corner of the table looking over at Kam.  
“Well you're right about the whole hellhound thing, she can change back anytime she wants she just not doing it now.When she changes back we can continue our conversation”Bobby said flipping through the older book not looking up.  
“Kam,come here.”Sam said patting his leg while Kam sat up looking at him like he was dumb ,what did he think she was some kind of dog...⊙ω⊙….kam just looked at him then rolled her eyes before laying back down. “Can you at least try to change back?” Sam asked but to no avail Kam did not move she didn't even look at her.  
“Kam,change back..”Dean said looking at her with a dangerous tint in his eyes “NOW”, with a whine Kam walked over to tower over dean before changing back into her human form.  
When Kam turned back into her human form she wearing black ripped jeans that hugged her(Curves) waist and thighs,with a grey and black tie-dye shirt with black converse to go along with her outfit.Kam looked at the boys around the table before looking down at the floor before looking up at dean  
“To be fair I only found out like a few hours ago and I haven't known any of you longer than 48 hours and I has really nervous to tell you guys considering you hunt things like me.”Kam rushed out.  
Dean just shook his head while Sam just gave her a small smile   
“Dean can I talk to you in the kitchen really quick.”Sam said while getting out of his chair and walking into the kitchen, getting up from his chair Dean followed Sam.  
“What do you think they want to talk about?”   
“about you.”  
“why?”  
“Maybe you're ready for training.”  
“ what the hell,what training?”  
“watch your mouth.” bobby said swating kam  
(kitchen)  
“what”  
Dean, you and me both know we should train her.”  
“No,nope”  
Sam sighed and looked at dean and they like Looked at each other.   
“Look I know she could get hurt but she's a big girl she'll be fine she proved that with her wolf displayed.”  
“fine.”  
“look dean at least- wait what?”  
“I said fine but we're taking her to dad.” dean said walking to the door with Sam following  
“Dad literally just showed up out of nowhere and you want to take kam “the supernatural” being to dad that hunts things like her for a living.”Sam said stopping dean before he walked through the door.  
“Well it’s the only chance we got because we don't know how to help her.”  
“We can’t tell dad about her he’ll try to hurt her.  
Dean sat and thought about what could happen,Sam’s right his dad would most likely try to hurt kam.  
“We’re still taking her to dad to   
(library)

“I'm sorry about earlier, I knew it hurt you talk about and I still asked and I'm sorry I want you guys to trust me.” Kam said looking at the floor from the chair she was sitting in.  
“Don't go getting all sappy on me now.” Bobby said waving her off.  
“Yeah but-”Kam said as she got cut off by Sam and dean walking into the library.  
“Let's continue this conversation.” Sam said taking a seat back into his chair.  
“Well,Kam has to find Skoll,her brother.”  
“Wait,wait,wait,wait a minute that's a lot of people, i don’t even know what he looks like.”Kam said   
“Actually you’ll both know when you look at each other,everything will click.”Bobby says, Kam takes the book from bobby reading it.  
“Skoll is the name of the wolf  
Who follows the shining priest  
Into the desolate forest,  
And the other is Hati,  
Hróðvitnir’s son,  
Who chases the bright bride of the sky.”Kam finish reading “Son its says son i’m not a dude.”Kam said looking at all of them.  
“You chase that Sol,the sun and Skoll chases the Mani,the moon.The sun is female,maybe in this life so are you.”bobby says matter of factly   
“So the sun setting and the moon rising,The sun rise and the moon setting?SO i chase the sun to make the moon rise and he chases the moon too make the sun rise”Kam Asked  
“It’s obvious which one chases which.”  
“My head hurts i need a break.”  
“We’re going to help dad we’ll be back.you can come”With that dean walked out the door with sam, while kam sat back and watched.  
“Kam, come on.” Sam said as he walked back into the house and grabbed kam by her arm.  
When their in the car nobody says anything it's just completely quiet while dean starts the car and pulls out of bobby’s driveway.  
“Kam get some rest it going to be a long car ride.” Dean said looking at kam through the rearview mirror before looking back at the road.  
Kam put her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.

 

(Kams dream)

Kam opened her eyes and saw a whole bunch of people in costumes…. What absolute hell? When kam turned she saw sam and a blond girl kiss Sam “She makes him happy Awww i ship it,oh shit wait SAM!” kam yelled but he didn’t here her, she ran toward them before she could reach them she was in a bedroom,Kam saw Sam sleeping and felt a little like a creep, when Sam rolled over to lay on his stomach and he opened his eye and looked horrified,Kam looked up to see her go up in flames and she toppled over in pain as she could feel the intense pain the girl was going through.  
“JESS!!!”

 

With a gasp Kam shot up from her nap breathing heavily and looking around wildly she got a glimpse of her eyes in the mirror blood red.  
“Kam, what's wrong?” Sam sounded concerned, Dean looked up.  
“Can you pull over I think i'm gonna throw up.”Dean pelled the car over before he could even stop,Kam jumped out running over to the wooded part she dropped to her knees letting it all go, so caught up in puking she almost freaks when she feels a hand on her and whirled around to look at the person.  
“Hey Sam you scared me.”  
“what were you dreaming about?”  
“what are you talking about”   
Sam just looked at her with a raised eyebrow  
“ I had this dream of you, and you were at a coustm party and you were kissing this blonde,but before I knew it you were yelling her name as she burned on the ceiling, I think her name was Jessica there also was this guy he had yellow eyes but,hey it was just a dream right?”Kam asked trying to lighten what she had told him.  
“sam,are you okay?” Sam had this far away look in his eyes.  
“yeah,I'm fine she was a close friend.” Sam replied ready to walk away.  
“Sam,you don't kiss a close friend like that,Look you don't have to tell me who she was, you cared about her I could feel it, hell i saw it,but don't sit here and lie to me saying “you're alright” when your not.”  
Sam just gave her a soft smile as they sat on a fallen tree were dean could still see them.  
“Sam,if you not going tobe the first to talk can I ask you a question?” Kam said looking up the hill making eye contact with dean before lookin at sam when he answered.   
“Sure.”   
“Do you still think about her?”  
“Everyday.”Sam replied without a second thought “and I can't let go.” Kam hesitated before speaking.  
“You know,Sometimes you can't let go of the thing that's making you sad, because it was as the only thing that made you happy.”  
Kam said looking at her shoe as she played with her hands, when she heard sniffing(Awww poor sammy) (ಥ_ಥ)  
leaning into Sam she pulled her arm up to wrap around his shoulder before continuing “ It hurts to let go, but it hurts to hold on, but sam-” Kam waited for sam to look at her “Imma tell you somethin, let it hurt, let it bleed,let it heal and then let go,and i'm not saying you cant miss her,im saying when you think of her don't let i be sad think of the happy memories because I think it's time to let go.And that's hard to do because a part of you will always love her for the rest of your life,But the day dreaming and running in place its not healthy, you can't keep doing that.” Kam finished before getting up and stretching to start walking back up the hill, kam was halfway up the hill when sam called her name she slowed down so Sam could catch up.  
Kam was met with a awkward hand on her shoulder “ I just wanted to say thanks not a lot of people see me like that.”  
“One,i'm glad you felt comfortable enough to show me that side and two, im happy you weren't getting snot all over me.”Kam said taking sams hand off her shoulder and shaking it before hanging back watching him walk to the car and get in.  
When she got to the car she saw dean outside the car waiting for her.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“I uh,wanted to thank you, for what you said i heard it all and i couldn't have said it better myself.” Dean said looking at Kam sincerely.  
“Wait is the mighty Dean Winchester thanking the little brown girl?” Kam asked nudging dean.  
“I mean i know that i've been giving you shit,I mean crap but-”  
“You can say shit i swear all the time.”  
“I just wanted to say sorry.”  
“I'm just messin with ya apology accepted.”  
“How did you know.”  
“Know about what?”  
“About sam's girl and our last name.”  
“Well dean, one i had a vision and two thats a tale for another time”  
“So why am i going to meet your dad?” kam asked as they started walking back to the car.  
“Were hoping since you also have a problem with yellow eyes he can help us take him down.”  
When Kam and Dean got to the car,Kam climbed into the backseat and fell asleep.When kam woke they were pulling into some kind of warehouse off of some rode“wait, your dad is here?”Kam asked tilting her head to get a better look at the warehouse.  
“Yep.” was all dean said.  
“Well how do you know, and damn your dad was a lot of warehouses”  
“Kam,Get out the car!”  
“Bitch.”  
“Child”  
“Asswhipe.”Kam finished before getting out the car.  
“Did she just…?”Dean asked looking to sam.  
“I believe she did.”sam said getting out of the car with dean following.  
Kam was the first to make it to the door so she knocked due to her super hearing she could hear a heartbeat and shuffling on the other side of the door.  
“Who is it.”  
Your sons and a little girl.” Kam said not hearing anything else she turned toward sam and dean while shrugging,while sam and dean were walking up kam heard the door open and was pulled into the room.  
“Sam,Dean!”kam yelled as she got dragged.  
“Kam!”sam and dean yelled as they ran after her.  
When the door shut behind Kam she turned around to face her attacker it was a man is is early or late 50’s she didn't really know but as and her had a gun drawn “Start talking.”the man ordered as sam and dean pounded on the door“Okay,I know this looks bad,but my names kam and i have the same problem you do,my whole family was killed by this yellow eyed demon your after and i need you help,please.” kam begged looking at the man as he pulled out a flask and chucked whatever was in it at her.  
(Trigger warning)  
“Here cut yourself with this.”the man said holding out a knife,with a sigh kam took the knife and slid it over her forearm with a hiss.  
“Okay your good,here.”The man said throwing a rag to kam to wrap around her am as she sat on the chair,as the man went to open the door for sam and dean.  
“Kam are you alright?”Sam asked looking at kams arm.  
“yeah,if fine.”Kam said holding the rag to her arm looking at Sam.   
“dad this is-”  
“ I already told him my story because I thought he was going to shoot me.”  
“Oh come on kid I would have shot you.”Kam just gave him an unimpressed look.  
“well then kam this is john,our dad”  
“damn Is you whole family shoot first ask later?”kam asked getting up and walking into the bathroom out of what they thought was earshot.  
“So yellow eyes killed her whole family?”  
“Yeah she's been with us since then.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“Right after you contacted us were to meet you.”  
“i don't mean to break up a family reunion to tell you how it's done but I would think that you would hug someone you haven't seen in forever”kam said walking out the bathroom and sitting back onto the chair before continuing “go on hug.” she said crossing her legs onto the chair.  
Kam watched as they hugged and remembering how her and her family had moments like that.  
“Kam, you alright ya kinda zoned off.” Dean asked looking at her  
“Yeah if fine,what the plan about this demon anyway.”Kam asked   
“Well first yall go to the motel down the rode and get some rest.”John said  
“Well you don't have to tell me twice.”Kam replied getting up from the chair in the corner and walking out the door with sam and dean.  
(Later on in the night)  
Kam wakes up to the phone ringing “Dean you ass, pick up the phone.”Kam groaned.  
“Dean,Sam,GET UP!”Kam yelled before getting up and tossed the phone to dean (which he caught).  
“Wait where's your dad?”Kam asked looking at the empty bed while sitting up.  
“Its him.”Dean mouths to them.  
“You boys really screwed up this time.”Meg said on the other end of the line.  
Dean looked at Kam and Sam with a panicked look in his eyes before speaking “Where is he?”  
“You never going to see you father again.”With that the receiver clicks dean slowly takes the burner away from his ear before walking over to join kam and Sam.  
“They got dad.”  
“Meg,What'd she say?”  
“I just told you Sammy.” dean said rubbing his face “Okay,Okay.” He said walking over and grabbing the colt off the nightstand.  
“Wait wait,Sorry if im misunderstanding,but they would have to break into the hotel room to take your dad why didn't they take the colt while they were at it?”Kam asked looking between them but,instead of answering dean shoved the gun in his pants and grabbed the bags.  
“Dean, what are you doing?”  
“We got to go.”  
“Why?”  
“The demon knows we’re in salvation,It knows we have the colt It's got dad and it's probably coming for us next they don't even know Kam exist.”  
“good,We’ve still got three bullets left,let it come.”  
“Listen, thought guy, we’re not ready we don't know how many of them are out there and were no good to anyone if we’re dead,we’re leaving...NOW.”Dean finished walking out the door.kam got up off the couch giving sam a look before walking out the door after dean.   
Making a sharp turn dean caused Kam to slam into the window on the other side of the car “Damn it,ouch.”Kam said rubbing her shoulder while putting her seatbelt on,while dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror.  
“You okay?”dean asked  
“Yeah just a little bruised.”Kam replied settling into her seat.  
“Im telling you dean we could have taken him.”sam said.  
“What we need is a plan.They're keeping dad alive we've got to figure out where,They're gonna want to trade him for the gun.” dean finished and sam shook his head.  
“What?”  
“Dean if that were true,why didn't meg mention a trade?”  
“Once again who is meg?”Kam asked but didn't get an answer   
“Dad he might be--”  
“Don’t”  
“I don’t want to believe it anymore than you,but if he is,all the more reason to kill this damn thing i bet kams with me on this.We still have the colt,we can still finish the job.”  
“Screw the job,sam!”  
“Dean,im just trying to do what he would want.He would want us to keep going.”  
“Would you quit talking about him like he's already dead?Listen to me,everything stops until we got him back,you understand me,EVERYTHING.”\  
“So how do we find him?”  
“Maybe we go to lincoln,start at the warehouse maybe see if they've taken him there.”  
“Come o dean,Do you really think these demons would leave a trail?”  
“Your right,we need help.”

They pulled up at bobby house and kam was the first out the door and up the stairs and inside.  
“Bobby!”kam yelled jumping into his arms as bobby caught her “i missed you.”She said putting her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.  
“Hey Kid” he said hugging her  
“Sam and dean are walking up right now.”Kam said not moving to look at him,As bobby moved around the house to get them something kam wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“Here you go.”Bobby said handing a flask to dean and holding the other.  
“What is this,Holy water?”  
“That one is,this is whiskey.”Bobby said taking a sip,Dean Looked at the flask in his hand to the flaks in bobby's before taking the flask from boby and talking a swig.  
“Bobby,Thanks.Thanks for everything,Tell you the true, i wasn't sure if we should come back.”  
“I would always come back for Bobby.”Kam said from his back before dropping down to go over to where Sam was at the table.While daen and bobby followed her with their eyes.  
“Nonsense,Your daddy needs help.”  
“Cause i remember when we were kids the last time we saw you,You threatened to blast of buckshot,You cocke the shotgun and everything.”  
“Yeah,well,what can i say?John just has that effect on people.”  
“Yeah,i guess he dose.”  
“None of that matters now,all that matters is you get him back.”  
“Bobby,this book,I've never seen anything like it.  
“The key of Solomon?It's the real deal, all right”  
Kam lean and sam shoulder looking at the book “all these protective circles really work?”Kam asked looking at bobby.  
“Hell yeah,you get a demon in one and they're trapped.They're powerless,it's like a satanic roach motel.  
“Ewww,roaches.” kam said  
“The man knows his stuff.”Dean said  
“I'll tell you something else,Too.This is some serious crap you guys stepped in.”  
“Oh,Yeah?Hows that.” sam replied   
“Normal year, i hear ,say three demonic possessions, maybe four,tops.This year i heard of 27 so far,you get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us like a lot.  
“do you know why” said asked  
“No,but I know its something big.a storms coming and you boys a smack in the middle of it.””Do you know why?”but before they could say anything kam stood up and started at the door.  
“kam what's wrong?”  
“Something is really wrong,the airs dry and everything is still” kam says jumping from her spot next to sam in a protective stance.  
(dog barking)  
bobby turns fast on his heels  
“rumsfeld.”while walk fastly over to the blinds  
“what is it?”  
bobby looks out the window to see that rumsfeld was longer on the chain or on the hood of the car.  
“something's wrong.”  
The door was kicked open and a girl with blond hair and a slim build walked through the door, while sam,dean ,kam and bobby looked at her.dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the flask.  
“no more crap,okay?” dean walked towards her unscrewing the flask before getting found into the wall of books getting knockout cold,Sam pushed bobby and kam behind him.  
I want the colt Sam,the real colt, right now.”  
“we don't have it on us.we buried it.”Sam said moving all three of the away from meg.  
“Didn't I say no more crap?I swear after everything I heard bout you Winchesters,I've got to tell you I'm a little underwhelmed first john tries to pawn off a fake gun,and then he leaves the real gun with the two chuckleheads.”she said backing them into a wall yet to notice kam before continuing “I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?”   
Actually, we were counting on it.”dean said appearing behind her and ever so slightly looking up “gotcha”.  
“ you know if all you wanted to do was tie me up you could have asked.”meg said smirking looking at Sam and dean who were sitting in the corner looking at her.Bobby and kam walked in with a can of salt. “kam and me salted the windows,if there are any demons out there they ain't getting in.”getting up from his spot and walking over.  
“where's our father meg?”  
“you didn't ask very nice.”  
“where's our father bitch?”  
“Jezz you kiss you mother with those lips oh, I forgot you don't.”  
“you think this I a game where is he,what did you do to him?!” dean yelled getting in her face at this point.  
“He died screaming,I killed him myself.” dean lost it and backhanded her across her face making kam jump.  
“Dean, wait ,stop.”kam yelled “come here” she finished looking at meg then to dean.  
“there someone still in there you can't do that,your hurting an innocent.” kam said  
“Your trying to tell me that there is someone still in there.” dean replied looking down at her.  
“yes.”  
“How do you know?” Sam asked  
“you can see it in her eyes, she crying for help just please trust me.” kam replied looking at all three of them.  
Dean turned to look back at me then back to kam.  
“That's actually good news.” dean said as sam flipped through the pages until…. He and dean looked looked at each other before sam and dean walked over to Meg.  
“Are you gonna read me a story?”  
‘Something like that hit it,sam?”  
“Regna Terrae, Cantate deo,Psallite domino…”Sam chanted  
“An exorcism,Are you serious?”  
“We're goin for it baby head spinning,projectile vomiting,the whole nine yards.”  
Sam continued in the background “tribute virtutem deo.”  
Soon after sam hd finished meg began to show signs of pain as she groans in pain.  
“Im gonna kill you,im gonna rip your bone from your body starting with the little girl.”She said turning toward kam who just hide behind bobby  
“No, your gonna burn in hell.unless you tell us where our dad is.”meg said nothing as she looked at dean.  
“Well,at least you'll get a nice tan.”Dean looked at sam as sam continued the verse eg started to shake and groan.  
“He begged for his life with tears in his eyes.He begged to see his sons one last time,that's when i slit his throat” Meg finished her rant while dean lean down and whispered.  
“For your sake,i hope your lying,cause if it's true,i swear to god i will march into hell myself, and slaughter each and everyone of you sons of bitches so help me god.”dean said as sam started finishing up the verser the ages started to turn and meg started to shake and groan before speaking.  
“Where is he?”  
“You just want take “Dead” For an answer will you?”  
“Where is he!?”  
“Dead!”  
“No, he's not!He can't be!”   
“What are you looking at keep reading.” Dean said as sam had stopped to look at him.  
As sam conuited reading meg started to slide around the pentagram screaming and then scarmed something that they all were interstand in.  
“He will be!’  
“Wait,what?”  
He's not dead….But he will be after what we do to him.”meg said while sam and dean stopped to look at eachother.  
“How do we know you’re telling the truth?”  
“You don’t”  
“Sam!”  
“A building,Okay,A building in jefferson city.”Meg said panting.  
“Missouri?Where,Where an address.”dean pushed  
“I don’t know.”  
And the demon the one we’re looking for where is it?”  
“I don’t know.I swear.That’s everything, that's all i know.”  
“Finish it”  
“What?I told you the truth.”  
“I don’t care.”Dean said.  
“Son of a bitch, you promised.”  
“I lied!’Dean yelled.  
“Sam?”Dean called still looking at meg before looking up “Sam,Read”  
“We can still use her,Find out where the demon is.”  
“She doesn't know,There’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there and we gotta help her.  
“You're gonna kill her.”  
“What?”  
“Bobby right you said she fell from a building her body is not going to be okay, its broken.” Kam said  
“The only thing keeping that girl alive is that demon you exorcise it, the girl is gonna die.”   
“Listen to me,we are not gonna leave her like that.”  
“She is a human being.”  
“We’re going to put her out of her misery.Sam finish it.” sam looked at dean with anger in his eyes, before looking at meg. “Finish it.” dean said and that's just what sam did.  
When everything went quiet Kam got up and left the room,while the girl slumped in the chair.Sam,dean and bobby looked until they heard wheezing and she started to slowly sit up.  
“She’s still alive call 911. Get some water and blankets.” Dean said while he and dean rushed to untie that girl.  
“Thank you.”The girl said  
“Shh,shh,Just take it easy, all right?”  
“Come on,Lets get her down”  
They lifted her up and out of the chair while she groaned in pain.  
“Sorry,Sorry”sam said placing her gently onto the floor “I've got you.”  
“A year.”Came that girls strained voice.  
“What?”  
It's been a year...I've been awake for most of it ….I couldn't move my own body.The things i did..It's a nightmare.  
“Was it tell us the truth about our dad?”  
“Dean”  
“We need to know.”ean said looking at sam then back to the girl.  
Yes but it wants... you to know that….They want you to come for him.  
“If dad still alive then none of that matters.” dean said as bobby comes back with with the water and the blankets dean took the water and started giving it to her as bobby put the blankets on her and some under her head.  
“Where is the demon where looking for?” sam asked  
“Not there...other ones,awful ones.’  
Where are they keeping our dad?”  
“By the river. Sunrise.”  
“sunrise”What does that mean.”Dean asked but she was already gone. Bobby, sam and dean all looked at each other.  
(Later on)  
The next time Kam wakes she notices Sam leaning up against the window assuming he was reading something while dean she couldn't see what he was doing because the trunk was blocking her view but she could hear a gun cock.  
“You’ve been quite.”Kam heard Sam say.  
“Just getting ready.”  
“He’s gonna be fine,Dean”  
After that she didn’t hear anything else but then she heard  
“Dude,what are you drawing on my car!”  
“It’s called a devil's trap.Demon’s can’t get through or inside it.”  
“So?”  
“It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox.”  
“So?”  
“So we have a place to hide the colt while we get dad.”Sam replied while finishing the drawing.  
“What are you talking about we're taking the colt with us.”  
“We can’t dean,we’ve only got three bullets left we can’t just use them on any demon,we have to use it on the demon.  
“No,we have to save dad,Sam,okay?We’re gonna need all the help we can get”  
“Dean,do you know how pissed dad would if we used all the bullets.Dean,he wouldn’t want us to bring the gun.”  
“I don’t care, sam! I don’t care what dad wants,okay?Since when do you care what dad wants?”  
“We want to kill this demon.You used to want that,too.”  
“Hell,you're the one who came and got me at school!your the one who dragged me back into this.I’m just trying to finish it.”  
Dean sat laughing a little before saying,  
“You and dad are a lot more alike than i thought,you both can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing, but you know what im gonna be the one to bury you.”  
Dean we can’t bring that gun”  
“Fine.”  
Dean said as he put the colt into the trunk.They all walked in silence until  
“Hey,I think i know what Meg meant by sunrise.”Dean said looking at the sign that said “SUNRISE APARTMENTS”with kids playing t the front.  
“Son of a bitch.Thats pretty smart.If these demon can possess they can possess almost anybody inside.”  
“How are we going to get inside?”  
“We pull the fire alarm”  
“The fire department respond in in seven minutes.”  
Sam and kam are walking the the glass that go the apartments and inside the fire alarm is right near the door,kam sam a nod but then saw a person walking down the hall,and shook her head frantically at him before acting natural and sam turned so that his back was to the man walking to down the hallway until he walked out the door.Sam and pulled the alarm.  
Sam and dean walked in dressed in fire firemen gear looking for the room the had the most supernatural activity until they found a door and knocked.  
“This is the fire department we need you to evacuate.” the to demons on the other side of the door opened the door and sam and dean spread them with holy water and struggle but eventually locked them in a closet and dean heald the door shut so sam could get the salt.  
“Hurry up!”  
Sam put the salt in a circle around dean before the pounding stopped.  
“Alright come one.”Dean said as he and sam as they pick up everything off the floor and walking to the door opened on the far and there was their dad tied and sprawled out on the bed bruised and battered,Dean jumped into action to untie his dad.  
“Dean wait.”  
“What?”  
“We have to be sure.”Sam said pulling out the flask fillEd with holy water throwing the substance at him to where John did not move.  
(Outside)  
Kam watch as the three men climbed down the fire escape and walking over.  
“There you guys are i was beginning to think you-”Kam got cut off as she was tackled she struggled until she was on her back and a man with pitch black eyes was straddling her.  
“KAM!”Sam and Dean yelled with they realized what had happened Am was the first to jump in to action and tackle the demon off of Kam,Thus getting a few good hits from the demon.  
“SAM!”Dean yelled handing his dad over to kam “Kam,watch him okay”Dean said running over to the man on top of sam and kicked him in the face,the man looked up and threw dean into the car next to them.  
“Dean!”  
“Im going to go help sam,stay here.” Kam said ignoring the smell in the air picking up a metal pole  
“Hey,Asshole!”Kam yelled getting its attention before swinging and tackling it off of sam,the demon started to try and choke her.(She was just happy sam's face got a brake)She heard a gunshot as she felt the pressure around her neck release,Kam sat up gasping for air and looked to her left to see dean had the colt in his hands staring at the now dead or even more dead demon.Dean sped walked over to Sam.  
“Come on get,we gotta get out of here”Dean said as he pulled Sam up and then walked over to Kam grabbed the still gasping girl by her arm and over to their dad to where they all struggled to pick the man up but eventually did as they heard sirens in the distance.  
(Back at the warehouse)   
Sam stood by the window salting it while dean walked out the bathroom wiping his hands dry with a towel.How is he?”  
“He just needs rest, how are you?”  
“I’ll survive”Sam said turing to kam who was rubbing her now sore throat “How are you?i mean you took a hit for me even though we barley know each other”Sam asked her   
Kam just smriked at him before saying “I live” as sam laughed and shook his head.  
“You saved my life back there and you too,Kam”  
“So you glad he brought the gun?Kam said popping on the table next to dean.  
“I’m trying to thank you guys here.”  
“You’re welcome.”Dean said and kam just nodded at him as she watched him walk over to one of the other windows  
“Hey sam..”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know that guy I shot,there was a person in there.”Kam looked at dean then to sam  
“I’m just gonna let y'all talk it out.”She said letting her inner New Yorker come out as she walked away.”  
Sam turned to face dean,and looked at him sadly.  
“You dind,y have a choice, dean.”  
“Yeah I know, thats not what bothers me.”  
“Them what does.”  
Dead passed swallowing heavily “Killing that guy, killing meg I didn’t hesitate.I didn’t even flinch.For you or dad,the things i’m willing to do or kill it just…..It scares me sometimes.”  
“It shouldn’t”John said as he walked out of the room.  
“Oh shit!”Kam yelled from the other side of the room falling making them look at her “ fuckin Hodain,Damn.”Kam said getting of the floor and walking into the back room.They all turned back with little smiles playing on there lips.  
“You did good.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
“For what”  
“Using a bullet”  
“Mad?I’m proud of ya.You know, SAm and I can get pretty obsessed.But you-you watch out for this family.Ya Always have.” john finished letting dean soak in what he had just said.  
“Thanks.”  
Just then the lights flickered and Kam walked out the room “ummm guys, what was that?” Kam asked walking to stand next to John then looked at each as the wind outside picked up and the lights continued to flicker.  
All three men walked to the door while kam stayed behind she smelled that same smell from when meg was dying and the apartments.  
“It found us.”  
“The demon.”  
“Sam,lins of salt in the front of every window,every door.”  
“Already did it.”  
“Check it again,Okay?”Sam walked away to check  
“Dean, you got the gun?”  
“Yeah.”  
‘Give it to me.  
“Sam tried to shoot the demon and i vanished.  
“This is me I won’t miss.Now, the gun.Hurry.”  
“Dean,don’t give it to him.”Kam said walking to stand beside Dean “Ive been trying to figure out what that smell was I smelled it before meg died and i smell it know.”Kam said as dean Came to a realization.  
“My dad wouldn’t be proud of me i wasted a bullet he’d tear me a new one.”Dead said cocking the gun. “Your not my dad.”  
“Dean,it's me don’t listen to her.”  
“I know my dad better that anyone,and you ain’t him.”  
“What the hells gotten into you?”  
“I could asked you the same thing.Stay back.”  
“Dean?Dean what the hell is going on?”  
“You brothers lost his mind.”  
“He's not dad.”  
“What”  
“We think he's possessed.hes been possessed since we rescued him”Kam said  
“Don’t listen to them sammy.”  
“Dean,how do you know?”  
“He's different.”  
“I can back him up on that he smells different from when i first met him.”Kam said trying to pull sam to the counter until sam was next to her with his arm around her shoulder.  
“Kill me.”John said looking down as dean lowered the gun “I thought so”As he looked up they all looked in yellow eyes,They all got thrown into opposite walls causing dean to drop the gun.  
“What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.”  
“Its you ,isn’t it?We've been looking for you for a long time.”sam said struggling against the invisible bonds.  
“Well,you found me.”  
“But the holy water?”  
“You think something like that works on something like me?”  
“IMm gonna kill you!”  
“That'll be a neat trick”  
Walking over to Dean and Kam.  
“Such a pretty little girl,Shame your gonna die” It said stroking Kam hair  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I don’t know if you realized it yet but,all the pain you feel from people considering you got the most accident prone person as a soulbound charge.”It said to  
“What are you talking about.?”  
“Doll,didn’t you ever wonder why you guys fought so much,why you at the end of the don’t kill each other,your soulbound,”It said looking at dean “Think of her as a daughter do what your dad never for you,oh wait your all going to die.”It said  
“Dean,Sam’s clearly john favorite,even when they fight its more concern than he's ever shown you.” it said  
“I bet you're real proud of your kids too,huh?”Dean said looking it dead in the eye before saying “Oh,wait i wasted em” Sam and Kam held their breath after dean had said that.  
“To bad the girl has to pay for your stupidity.”It said before looking down then back up into Dean's eyes,Dean and Kam started screaming in pain.  
“Dean,Kam,NO!” Sam Yelled as Dean and Kam continued to scream as blood started to seep through their shirts in pools.  
“Dad! Don’t you let it kill me!Don’t let it kill kam ”Dean yelled looking the demon in the eyes As he starts screaming again as kam never stopped.  
“Dean!” sam yelled,at this point Kam stopped screaming.Dean hed slowly dropped to the side with blood dripping out of his mouth.  
“No! Stop.”  
“Stop it”John said taking control of the demon enough for it to drop Sam,Sam got up and grab the colt and aimed it at the demon and his dad.  
“You shoot me,shoot your daddy.”  
“I know.”Sam said aiming at the demons leg and firing,as black smoke flowed out of the opened wound little by little,Finally releasing Kam and Dean making them drop to the floor.Sam rushed over to Dean and Kam.”  
“Dean! Hey.”Dean looked up  
“Go check on dad,I got Kam.”

Sam got up walking over to their dad turning looking at Dean trying to wake a unconscious Kam.  
“Dad?”Sam asked finally making over to his dad.  
“It’s still alive ssamm,I can feel it.Shoot me.Shoot me in the heart!Do it now!”  
“Sammy don’t do it,don’t you do it.” Dean said  
“You gotta do it,I can’t hold it any longer.shoot me!”  
Even when sam lifted the gun he didn’t shoot just looked down at his dad,There was a growl that ripped from his dad before black smoke flowed out of his mouth.  
(In the car)  
In the care Sam was driving,John was in the passenger seat while Kam was slowly healing and dean was groaning in pain.   
“Look,just hold on,Alright?The hospital is only 10 minutes away.”  
“Im Surprised sammy,why didn't you kill it?”  
“Can we stop the ‘we could have done this’ and say thank you”Kam groaned from the back causing sam to look at her from the mirror.  
“Im dying”Kam said as she tossed her head back.  
“Anyway we still got the colt and we still have one bullet left,We just got to start over we already found the demon-”Sam sentance got cut off as a semi truck came plowing into the side kam was sitting at.the diver none other than a demon.They all had blood running everywhere Kam Was bleed from her head and nose with her head rest on dean's shoulder,John with his head lolled to the side bleeding from both head and nose,Sam Was bleeding from his nose and head with a busted lip and swollen eye and his head against the seat and dean was bleeding from his ears.  
The demon possessed body stepped down from the truck walked over to the driver door and pulled the door off its hinges,Sam already had the gun pointed at the demon.  
“Get back or i’ll kill you.I swear to god”  
“You won’t,you're saving that bullet for someone else.” the demon said   
“You wanna bet?”Sam replied as he cocked the colt. It smiled before it left the body and sam lowered the colt.  
“Dean!”  
“Kam!”  
“DEAN,KAM!”Sam yelled befored all he saw was black.  
(Morning)  
“Two unresponsive”  
(M-Medic)  
“Tell me if they're okay.”  
“You have to stay still.”  
“Are they even alive?Dean,Kam!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of them ran up to the room where they were trying to revive him and a nurse was there to stop them.
> 
> “No,No,it's our dad , that's our dad!”Dean yelled   
>  They watch as they tried to resuscitate him and everything they tried seemed to fail.

Dean Sat up in the hospital bed smacking his lips realizing how dry his mouth was, He swung his legs around the side of the bed and hopped down and walked into the hallway.  
“Sam?”  
“Kam?” Dean asked looking around the hallway.  
“Dad?”  
Walking down the hallway Dean made it to a stairway he saw a nurse filling out some paperwork.  
“Excuse me.”Dean side walking down the stairs to the nurse  
“I think I was in a car accident with my dad, my brother, and a little girl, I just need to find them. Hello?”Dean asked after realizing she didn’t even look in his discretion and he snapped his fingers in her face and nothing.  
Dean stormed down the hallway worried, nobody could see or hear him, coming to a stop at a room where he lay hooked up to a lot of monitors.  
“Hello?” dean heard someone call from the hallway.  
“Can nobody hear me!”The voice yelled again dean knew that voice.  
“Kam!” Dean yelled, in the hallway stood the tear-soaked face of Kam wearing a plain white shirt with blue shorts.  
“Dean” She whispered running full speed into dean open arms  
“Nobody can hear me.”She said burying her face in his into his shirt.  
“I Know, i figured that out too.”Dean said patting her head when she gasped.  
“Oh my god, is that you?”Kam asked looking at dean’s body plugged up to all the machines.  
“ Yep.”  
“Wait, if you're plugged up to machis that mean that im-” With wide eyes, Kam took off down the hall.  
“Kam,wait!”Dean tried to catch her but she disappeared from sight. Sighing dean walked back into the room and lead against and wall. Sam Walked into the room.  
“Sammy, you look good considering...”  
“Oh, No,”Sam said standing over dean.  
“Come on man.tell me you can hear me. How’s dad is he okay?”  
“Your fathers awake you can go see him if you like, your sister is in the same state as you bother I'm afraid.”The doctor said  
“What about them?”  
“I'm afraid we won’t know their full condition until they wake up. If they wake up.”  
If?”  
“People with their type of injury don’t last this long, they're fighting very hard. You need to have realistic expectations, son.”The doctor finished but Sam seemed to off in his own little world.”  
“Sam?”Dean tried to call him but he couldn't hear him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Here give them my health insurance,”John said handing Sam a card.  
“Elroy McGillicuddy?”  
“With his two loving sons and his baby girl,” John said making Sam chuckle.  
“So..what else did the doctor say about them?”  
“Nothing. Look if the doctors won’t do anything, Then we’ll have to that's all. I don’t know I’ll find some hoodoo priest to lay so mojo on them.”  
“We’ll look for someone.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sam, I don’t know if we’re going to find anyone.”  
“Why not, i found that faith healer before.  
“That was one in a million.  
“So what? We just sit here with our thumbs up to our ass?”  
“No, I said we’d look….where’s the colt?”  
“Your your son is dying and you’re worried about the colt?”  
“We are hunting this demon and its hunting us, too.”  
“It’s in the trunk, they dragged the car to a yard off of I-83.”  
“Okay, you got to clean out that trunk before some junk man see what’s inside.”  
“I already called Bobby. He’s like an hour out.”  
“All right you go meet up with Bobby and watch out for hospital security.”  
“Think I got it cover.”Sam got up from his chair beside the bed and walking toward the door.  
“Hey,” John said causing sam to stop.  
“Here. I have a list have bobby pick them up for me.”  
“Acacia?, Oil abramelin what’s this stuff for?”  
“Protection,” John said.  
“Bout the demon, he said he had plans for children like me. Do you know what he meant?”Sam asked John hesitated before answering  
“No, no I don’t.”With that said, Sam walked out of the room both of them obvlious to dean standing in the corner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dean’s not gonna be happy.”Sam said looking at the state the car was in.  
“Look, Sam, it's just not worth the tow, I say we empty the trunk and sell the rest for scraps,” Bobby explained while Sam shook his head.  
“No, When dean gets better, he's gonna fix this.”  
“There's nothing to fix. The frame all messed up and the engines ruined.”  
“Listen to me Bobby,If there's only one working part, that's enough. We’re not just gonna give up on…”  
“Okay, you got it.”  
“Here, Dad asked if you could get some stuff for him,” Sam said handing the list to bobby.  
“What does John want with this?”  
“Protection from the demon.”Bobby looked at Sam for a moment before looking down at the list again.  
“What?”Sam asked Bobby sighed before answering  
“This isn't what you think it is.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
John sat in a chair in the dean's room listening to the monitor's beep in the room, listening to every time Dean took a breath.  
“Dad you have to help me, you haven't called a soul to help me, I got to get better, I have to get back out there, you have to help Kam , what about her, I mean she’s not here with me right now but, come on,you haven't even tried aren't you gonna do anything?aren't you gonna say anything? I've done everything you ever asked me, everything, I've given everything I've ever had.”Dean finished and John just stared ahead not even noticing him, there was a low rumbling sound on deans ears.  
“What is that?”Dean asked to himself walking over to the door when something zoomed by him, turning to look at his dad who was still staring at his body on the bed.  
“I’ll take you didn't see that,” Dean said rushing out the room to find whatever that was.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Kam sat looking at her body resting on the hospital bed looking lifeless, that's when Sam walked in and sat down in the chair next to the bed grabbing kams hand.  
“I don't know what's going to happen to you and dean but I promise I will wake the both of you, no matter what, you both will wake up,” Sam said squeezing her hand a little tighter making her raise an eyebrow,she for the life of her couldn't remember when her and Sam had gotten so close.  
A few minutes had passed and Kam had been trying to make herself known to sam but it just wasn't working so she sighed and walked over to the door frame, leaning against it listening to the busy hospital, she decided she had enough of her just sitting there so she walked off down the hallway( unaware that Sam had turned because he felt something) wondering through doors and rooms,she walked by a room looking inside for a quick second before she stopped and backed up and stood in the archway staring at the little girl laying in the hospital bed,she looked so small and weak that if she just fell she would break.   
Kam walked into the room looking around for the girls mother or father but couldn't find them,walking over to the girl Kam placed her hand on the girls head and surprised when it didn't go through her head, kissing the girl on the forehead Kam walked out the room going to explore the hospital more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean had just finishing following the figure when he heard someone yelling “Can anybody hear me!” Dean picked up his pace running down the hallway making it to the main room where a girl stood on the stairs.  
“Somebody talk to me! Say something please” She yelled at the people passing her on the stairs that's when Dean decided to come out.  
“Can you see me?”Dean asked standing by the stairs looking up at her.  
“Yeah.”She said sounding out of breath, as Dean walks up the stairs to stand in front of her.  
“All right just calm down, what's your name?”Dean asked   
“Tessa” She replied  
“Okay,tessa.I'm Dean,” Dean said introducing himself.  
“What's happening to me, Am I dead?”Tessa asked Dean  
“That sort of depends,” Dean replied  
~~~~~~~   
Kam walked Down the busy hallways looking for anyone, Making it to a break in the hallway, She looked down one of the paths, where she saw John walking into what looked like a basement.  
“What are you doing?”She asked herself following John down into the basement.  
~~~~~~  
Dean and Tessa stood in the doorway watching as her mother rubbed her hand as Tessa lay still in the hospital bed.

“I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy.”

“I hate to bear bad news but...I think they had few problems,” Dean said still looking into the hospital.

“This is just one very weird dream,” Tessa said trying to convince herself that this wasn’t happening.

“Tessa, This is not a dream,” Dean said trying to reassure her.

“Then what else could this be,”

“Have you ever heard of an out-of-body experience,” Dean asked 

“Okay, what are you, some kind of new-age guy,”

“You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni, it’s a very old idea actually, got a lot of different names,” Dean said trying to get her to understand, “I think it’s happening to us people close to death.”

“So we’re going to die,” Tessa asked looking at Dean with what resembled fear. 

“No. Not if we hold on.”Dean replied   
~~~~~~~~~~  
“What do you mean you felt something?”

“I mean, It felt like... Kam and Dean, like they were there, they were just out eyeshot or something. I don’t know if it’s my psychic thing or what, But do you think it’s even possible, that they're spirits are around,” Sam said trying to get some answer from his dad.

“Anything’s possible,” John said 

“Well, there’s one way to find out,” Sam said turning to walk out the door.

“Where are you going,” John asked watching Sam leave.

“I'm going to pick to pick something up,I'll be back,” Sam answered turning and walking out the door.  
~~~~~~  
Sam peaked into deans hospital room before he walked in, he walked over to dean’s bed and looked down at him.

“Hey, I think maybe you’re around and if you are, don't make fun of me for this but...there’s a way we can talk,”Sam explained pulling out an ouija board or a brown paper bag.

Dean stood next to sam listening to him talk and when he pulled out the spirit board he knew what his plan was.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Dean scoffed following after sam as he went to sit on the floor.

Sam started to pull out the spirit board, Dean sat on the floor in front of him messing with his pants.

“Dean...are you there?” Sam asked looking around the hospital room.

Dean lifted his head and responded with his comical relief.  
“I feel like I'm at a slumber party. All right Sam,” Dean sighed but soon followed with “This isn’t gonna work,” while placing his hands on the board. Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly started to move the planchette.

“Y E S”  
Dean looked up at sam shocked that it actually moved and whispered “I’ll be damned,”

“Oh, it’s good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you,” sam Laughed.

“H U N T I N G” 

“What “Hunting” are you hunting?” Sam asked

“Y E S”

“Dean, It’s in the hospital, what your hunting?” Sam urged

“R E A P E R” Dean spelled “I don’t think it's killing them, it’s taking them…you know when their times up,”

“Dean… is it after you?” Sam asked fearing the answer.

“Y E S”

“Are you and Kam alright?”

“Y E S”

“So it’s here naturally, there's no way to stop it.”Sam sighed to with Dean agreed “Yeah, you can kill death,” even if Sam couldn't hear him he put his two cents in.

“There's got to be a way, you know what dad will know what to do,” Sam replied walking out of deans hospital room and to johns, only when he walked in John was nowhere to be seen.  
“Dad?”  
~~~~~~  
Kam watched as John started setting up for whatever he was doing, she tried calling out to him but he couldn't hear her so that didn’t work.

“I don’t think this, whatever you’re doing right now is a good idea,” Kam said gesturing to all the stuff on the floor, ignoring Kam John struck a match and threw it into the bowl in front of him, and Kam watch with her arms crossed as it went up into flames, then it was out as quickly as it started.

“Hey what do you think you're doing?” a man asked as he seemed to have just appeared out of thin air.

“I can explain.” John started

“Yeah, well you can explain it to security, come on.”The man said as he started walking.

John pulled out the colt and pointed at the men back, Turning around the guy faced John.  
“How stupid do you think I am?”  
At this paint Kam was so confused she knows whether to get dean or and stay and handle this herself. The Man's smile turned into a smirk.

“You really want an honest answer to that?”The thing asked as two men dressed in scrubs walked in and the thing continued “You conjuring me, John?”

“I wanna make a dean,” John stated

“How do I know this isn’t just another trick?”

“It’s no trick. I will give you the colt and the bullet, but you gotta help dean and the girl.”John declared.  
Yellow eyes seem to be thinking about his options, getting closer the seconds that pass and John continued.  
“You have to bring them back.” john said never breaking eye contact.

“Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much daddy loved them.”

“It’s a good trade.”

“You're right he isn't much of a threat and neither is your other son,”

“Yes or No”

“My John I'm offended don’t you trust me?” 

“Do we have a deal or not?”

“No, not yet you still have to sweeten the deal.”

“With what?”

“There's something I want as much as the gun or maybe more.”

Kam could see where this was going and she stepped forward touching john shoulder hoping he could feel her presence, hoping he could feel something, she sent a wave a regret his way praying he felt it and he would stop and turn the other way...but he didn’t.  
~~~~~~  
“It’s time to get rid of all the pain you've felt and put it all behind you,” Tessa said stroking the back of Dean's head.

“And go where?” Dean asked.

“Sorry, I can't give that away. This is it the moment of truth no changing your mind later.” Tessa said 

Before Dean could give her is answer the lights started to flicker causing them both to stand up and Kam could be heard calling his name “DEAN” but it sounded far away.

“KAM!”Dean shouted standing up. “What did you do to her, why are you doing this,” Dean demanded 

“I didn’t do anything and I'm not doing it.” Tessa defended, black smoke leaked out of the vent and Tessa backed away.

“You can’t do this! Get away!”Tessa yelled as the black smoke filled her mouth. Her head snapped to her yellow eyes on full display.

“To days you lucky day kid.”She said placing her hand on Dean's forehead.  
~~~~~~  
In unison Both Dean and Kam shot up gasping for air, trying to reach on to any bit of life the can grasp  
~~~~~~  
Sam and Dean sat in the hospital room listening to the doctor talk, going over dean medical health.

“I can’t explain it, the edema has vanished, The internal contusions are gone, and your vitals are good,You got to have some kind of angel watching over you.”The doctor said

“Thanks doc and about the girl that we came in with is she okay.”Dean asked stopping the doctor before he could leave.”

“Let the poor man leave,he's probably been slaving over us.”Laughed as they all turned to look at her,and she let the doctor slip by her.

“Okay dean got to sleep,the faster you recover the faster we get to leave.” Kam said hugging dean and walking out of the room.  
~~~~~~~  
John had stopped by deans room to talk something was off with him,he walked up to dean and whispered something in his ear,they both stared at each other for a long time before john turned and walked out the door.Sam was walked down the hallway with coffee in his hands,laughing and talking with Kam,Kam stopped looking wide eyed into the room.Sam dropped his coffee and to john’s side,Kam followed after pillowing john's head on her lap.  
~~~~~~~  
All three of them ran up to the room where they were trying to revive him and a nurse was there to stop them.

“No,No,it's our dad , that's our dad!”Dean yelled   
They watch as they tried to resuscitate him and everything they tried seemed to fail.  
Those number rang in kams head 10:41,the time her life flipped upside-down in mere minutes,10:41 the time her teenage years got ripped away from her as watched the people she loved burn,Time of death 10:41 am:John Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its kind of short


End file.
